The present invention relates to sewing machines and, in particular, to a new and useful sewing machine for sewing a material workpiece which comprises a needle holder having a sewing needle which is mounted for both pivotal movement for swinging backwardly and forwardly and for vertical reciprocation, and to a feed dog mechanism therefor.